


Secrets de famille

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Other, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tenderness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses. La vérité n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Parfois, des secrets sont si profondément enfouis qu'ils sont insoupçonnables. Et lorsqu'ils sont enfin révélés, la vie des personnes concernées est définitivement bouleversée.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Severus

1979

Une silhouette sombre se glissa hors de la Taverne enfumée, discrètement, comme une ombre. Il était si habitué à se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres que personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence, ou même de son départ.  
Il venait de découvrir un secret qui pourrait lui apporter la reconnaissance dont il avait soif depuis toujours.

Il avait toujours été avide de considération, de ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez lui. Même si sa mère l'aimait tendrement, elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer toute son affection. Pas avec son irascible père dans les parages.  
Sa scolarité avait été un enfer sans fin au lieu de la libération qu'il attendait. Il s'était retrouvé victime des Maraudeurs, encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre sa seule et unique amie, la lumière de sa vie.

C'était probablement ce qui avait conduit l'adolescent taciturne à commettre la pire erreur de sa vie : devenir Mangemort. Le jeune homme perdu qu'il était venait d'apprendre le décès de sa mère. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire adieu une dernière fois : quand il était rentré chez lui, son père lui avait annoncé froidement qu'Eileen était morte et qu'il avait fait le nécessaire.  
Lorsque Severus avait découvert que son père n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui offrir une sépulture décente, la rage l'avait aveuglé, et il s'était laissé entraîner par son désir de vengeance.

L'offre de Voldemort était tombée à pic. Il avait vu dans ce Mage Noir l'occasion de devenir enfin quelqu'un, de prouver qu'il n'était pas seulement le gamin pauvre et maladroit qu'il paraissait.  
Severus avait pris la marque, et n'avait pas bronché à la brûlure du Sortilège qui faisait de lui l'esclave de Voldemort. Il avait commis son premier meurtre avec plaisir, choisissant la vengeance en assassinant son père, sans le moindre regret.  
En ôtant la vie à Tobias Rogue, il refermait une porte sur son passé dont il avait honte. Désormais, il n'était plus le pauvre Severus maladroit, au physique ingrat et à la timidité presque maladive. Désormais, il était Severus Rogue, plus jeune maître de Potions de l'Histoire du monde Magique, Mangemort puissant et respecté. Il était rapidement devenu l'un des favoris du Maître, et s'agenouillait avec plaisir, heureux d'être enfin quelqu'un.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait surpris Dumbledore en compagnie d'une femme à l'apparence excentrique, Severus s'était glissé derrière eux, et avait écouté sans le moindre scrupule la conversation, désireux d'offrir à l'homme qu'il appelait Maître une information de première main.  
Il avait entendu la prophétie, et excité comme jamais, il s'était glissé hors de la Tête de Sanglier, pour rejoindre le Mage Noir.

L'excitation courant dans les veines, Severus avait attendu patiemment que son Maître ne pose les yeux sur lui. Avec déférence, il s'était agenouillé, et il avait reporté fidèlement ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le jeune homme d'alors avait reçu des félicitations, et il s'était senti réellement puissant quelques instants.  
Puis, son monde s'était brisé en miettes lorsque le Maître avait annoncé froidement sa décision.

Deux familles allaient avoir un enfant : les Longdubas et les Potter. Immédiatement, le choix de Voldemort se porta sur les Potter, et il ordonna l'assassinat pur et simple de la famille entière.  
Horrifié, Severus implora son maître d'épargner Lily. Mais… Mais il était trop tard. La décision était prise.

A peine sorti du repaire du Mage Noir, Severus se retrancha chez lui et se précipita dans la salle de bains pour vomir, écœuré de lui-même. Il pleura, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris le décès de sa mère adorée, et se tortura pour trouver une solution. Pour réparer son erreur.  
Même si Lily ne voulait pas le pardonner, même si elle le détestait désormais, il l'aimait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa première amie, la première fille qui avait fait battre son cœur. Celle qui hantait ses pensées, et qui sans le savoir, avait eu le pouvoir de le faire changer de voie si elle l'avait voulu.

Prêt à tout pour sa douce Lily, pour son amour perdu, il se résolut à demander l'aide du seul homme qui avait le pouvoir de s'opposer à Voldemort : Albus Dumbledore en personne.  
Il se rendit donc à Poudlard, et supplia l'homme de protéger les Potter. Il jura de faire tout ce que le vieil homme voudrait, pourvu que Lily vive.

Albus Dumbledore l'observa de ses yeux bleus brillants, et hocha gravement la tête, lui demandant s'il était prêt à risquer sa vie. Sans la moindre hésitation, Severus acquiesça.  
Pour Lily, il pourrait donner sa vie.

Pendant presque deux ans, Severus vécut dans l'angoisse, craignant à chaque action des Mangemorts d'apprendre que sa douce Lily avait été blessée, ou pire tuée.  
Il vivait une double vie, paraissant un Mangemort alors qu'il était devenu espion à la solde de Dumbledore.

Il prit le poste de Professeur de potions à Poudlard, réussissant l'exploit de faire croire à Voldemort qu'il espionnait le vieil homme pour lui. Alors qu'il le trahissait, le Mage Noir l'avait même félicité.

Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, le soir d'Halloween 1981, il s'y était rendu, sans se douter que sa vie était sur le point de basculer. L'air grave du Directeur aurait du l'alerter, mais il n'avait pas voulu envisager que sa Lily puisse avoir été tuée.  
Avec douceur, le vieil homme lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Quelqu'un avait trahi les Potter et révélé leur adresse au Mage Noir. Voldemort en personne s'y était rendu, et il avait froidement assassiné les Potter, James et Lily. Cependant, miraculeusement, leur fils, le petit Harry avait survécu, et avait anéanti Voldemort.

Horrifié, le professeur de potions avait presque arraché la manche de sa robe pour exhiber la marque dont il avait si honte désormais. Ce n'était plus qu'une vague tâche grise, à peine reconnaissable.  
Dumbledore avait tenté de le consoler, lui avait juré qu'il allait le faire innocenter, mais qu'il devrait l'aider quand Voldemort reviendrait. Puis, il lui avait demandé de protéger le jeune Harry, en souvenir de Lily.  
Dans un état second, Severus avait tout accepté, incapable de se souvenir des mots précis du Directeur. Intérieurement, il était mort en même temps que Lily. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était desséché, comme si Lily avait été sa seule raison de vivre…

Même s'il avait juré de protéger Harry, il détestait déjà le jeune enfant. Ce gamin qui était le fils de Potter, la preuve que Lily n'avait jamais été à lui. Il était le fils de James Potter, celui qui l'avait martyrisé toute sa scolarité. Aussitôt, Severus décida que le rejeton ne pourrait pas être différent du père. Il allait le garder en vie en souvenir de sa douce Lily, mais personne ne pourrait jamais l'obliger à l'apprécier.  
Dans son esprit fou de chagrin, l'enfant était responsable de la mort de Lily, juste par sa seule existence.

1991  
Il y avait dix ans que sa Lily était morte, et en ce triste anniversaire, Severus s'apprêtait à rencontrer Harry Potter. Il s'était déjà fait son opinion sur le gamin, en se basant sur ses souvenirs de James.  
Le gosse devait être un de ces riches héritiers gâté, imbu de lui-même, certain de son importance. Albus lui rappelait régulièrement sa promesse de le protéger, mais Severus n'aurait jamais pu oublier… Chaque rappel de l'enfant lui ramenait en mémoire la perte de Lily, et il en détestait Harry un peu plus, avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

Lorsque le gamin entra dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, Severus le fixa. Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, il essaya de faire coïncider ce qu'il avait imaginé avec ce qu'il voyait. Mais le jeune Potter ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à James.  
Potter avait été un petit coq imbu de lui-même. Harry était un gamin maigrichon, à l'air émerveillé parce qu'il voyait, et surtout, il semblait terriblement timide et renfermé. Cependant, il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille de James Potter et des lunettes rondes comme son père autrefois. Ce fut suffisant à Severus. Le reste - qu'il ait les yeux et le sourire de Lily - n'avait pas la moindre importance : il était décidé à haïr Harry Potter, et il le détestait déjà.

Les choses étaient destinées à rester ainsi : Severus Rogue détestant Harry Potter, et l'humiliant régulièrement pendant ses cours, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de prouver qu'il était différent. Harry Potter se rebellant contre son professeur, furieux de l'injustice dont il était victime.  
Ils étaient aussi têtus et butés l'un que l'autre, et aucun des deux n'était décidé à lâcher prise.

Et puis un soir, Severus reçut de la visite. Lui l'homme solitaire et acariâtre ouvrit sa porte et tomba sur un gobelin, en grande tenue d'apparat.  
La créature semblait mal à l'aise, et surpris, Severus l'invita à entrer d'un geste sec, curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait malgré son air impassible.

Le gobelin prit place face à lui, et commença un récit qui devait faire basculer la vie de Severus.  
\- Maître Rogue. Il y a près de douze ans, vous avez appris le décès de votre mère, Eileen Rogue née Prince.

Aussitôt, Severus se crispa, et se renferma, peu désireux d'évoquer le sujet. Impassible, le gobelin poursuivit, sans tenir compte de l'air revêche de l'homme face à lui.  
\- Elle avait laissé des instructions claires avant sa disparition, et Gringotts devait vous transmettre ses dernières volontés. Cependant, les évènements qui secouaient le monde magique ont légèrement changé les choses, et nous avons reçu de nouvelles instructions.

Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil surpris. Jamais il n'avait été informé que sa mère lui avait laissé quelque chose. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, bien qu'il affichait une indifférence de façade.  
Face à lui, la créature soupira.  
\- Gringotts a failli. Par le plus grand des hasards, la lettre de votre mère s'est retrouvée liée au coffre des Potter. Comme vous le savez, le jeune Potter n'est entré dans le monde magique que cette année, et il a accédé pour la première fois à son coffre il y a peu.

Furieux d'entendre parler de l'enfant qu'il détestait, Severus grogna.  
\- Venez en au fait.  
Le Gobelin lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe et hocha la tête sèchement.  
\- Voici les dernières volontés de votre mère, Eileen Rogue née Prince. Ses instructions étaient de vous les remettre cinq années après sa mort, mais… comme je vous l'ai indiqué les bouleversements du monde magique ont fait qu'une terrible erreur a été commise.

Severus grogna de nouveau et arracha presque l'épais vélin des mains du gobelin, le fusillant du regard. Finalement, l'envoyé de Gringotts se leva et s'inclina légèrement.  
\- Bien évidemment, Maître Rogue, si vous avez la moindre question, Gringotts se fera un plaisir de vous répondre.

Le professeur de potions regarda la créature quitter ses appartements sans un mot, la main crispée sur le parchemin, le cœur battant la chamade.

Adolescent, la mort de sa mère l'avait dévasté. Il avait toujours gardé au fond du cœur le regret de ne pas avoir pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, de ne jamais avoir pu lui dire adieu. Ce courrier d'outre-tombe était les derniers mots de sa mère, et… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait peur.  
Peur d'avoir déçu sa mère, peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

D'un geste tremblant de baguette, il fit venir à lui une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Sans même prendre la peine de prendre un verre, il but une grande gorgée au goulot. La traînée brûlante se répandit dans son estomac, et il se mit à tousser, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, il jeta le sort de fermeture le plus puissant qu'il connaisse sur sa porte et ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe.

Plusieurs feuillets s'en échappèrent, couverts de l'écriture serrée de sa mère. Il hoqueta, et les yeux pleins de larmes, il se saisit de premier et commença à lire.

Lorsqu'il relâcha les lettres après les avoir lues, Severus sanglotait, toute sa belle maîtrise de ses émotions oubliée. Il pleurait pour toutes ces années perdues, pour les erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Eileen lui écrivait qu'elle était une femme battue. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et enfant, Severus avait souvent vu sa mère couverte d'hématomes. Le petit garçon d'alors essayait de s'interposer, mais Tobias était trop fort pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il était ivre.  
Avec les années, Tobias était devenu de plus en plus mauvais. Il détestait la magie et découvrir qu'il avait épousé une sorcière l'avait fait basculer dans l'alcoolisme, et dans une spirale de violence sans fin. Le départ de Severus à Poudlard avait été l'ultime provocation de la sorcellerie selon lui et Eileen avait commencé à craindre pour sa vie.

Cependant, reniée par la famille Prince pour avoir épousé un moldu, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne possédait rien, n'avait pas la moindre compétence professionnelle.  
L'absence de Severus durant l'année scolaire était l'occasion pour Tobias de se déchaîner sur son épouse. L'homme du fond de son ivresse commençait à craindre les pouvoirs de son fils, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Eileen désespérée avait cru mourir jusqu'à ce qu'un jour de l'aide lui soit apportée de la plus surprenante des façons. Un jour de septembre 1975, alors que les petits sorciers venaient de rejoindre Poudlard, quelqu'un était venu frapper à sa porte.  
Le visage tuméfié, Eileen avait ouvert et était tombée sur George Evans, le père de Lily.

Lily avait tout dit à son père de son amitié avec Severus Rogue. Elle avait parlé de ce garçon de leur quartier timide et maladroit, maigre, souvent affamé, dont le père alcoolique le frappait dans ses moments de colère. Il était son premier ami sorcier, et elle l'aimait beaucoup, au point de s'inquiéter.  
George était un homme bon, et il aimait sa petite sorcière plus que tout. Aussi, face à l'inquiétude de Lily, il s'était décidé à aller voir Eileen, pour lui poser des questions sur leur situation familiale.

Lorsqu'il vit son visage abimé, il comprit immédiatement. Et il fut le sauveur de la mère de Severus.

Désormais, Eileen n'était plus seule, elle avait un protecteur, un ami qui était là pour la protéger et l'accueillir quand Tobias était trop ivre. Sous les conseils de George, Eileen avait prévu de quitter Tobias à l'instant où Severus aurait son diplôme, à l'instant où son fils pourrait voler de ses propres ailes dans le monde magique. Cependant, la montée en puissance de Voldemort l'effrayait.

Un soir, Tobias ivre mort la battit jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience. George, affolé, la convainquit de le quitter rapidement, d'échapper à ses griffes. Il restait une année d'étude à Severus, mais Eileen, passée près de la mort, accepta. Puisque le monde magique était devenu dangereux - après tout elle avait épousé un moldu et certains mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à s'attaquer à elle - elle décida de se faire passer pour morte avec l'aide de George et d'une association moldue pour femmes battues.  
Le brave homme pensait que sa fille était toujours proche de Severus, et il comptait lui demander de soutenir le jeune homme, le temps qu'Eileen puisse refaire sa vie, se mettre à l'abri. Il l'avait aidée à disparaître et elle devait rester cinq année cachée pour que son mariage avec Tobias soit annulé.

Ainsi, à l'été 1977, Severus apprit la mort de sa mère.

Eileen s'excusait dans sa lettre de l'abandonner, mais elle avait sincèrement pensé que l'amitié de Lily pourrait l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle savait Severus en sécurité à Poudlard et son garçon avait suffisamment grandi pour que Tobias hésite à s'en prendre à lui… George, quelques maisons plus loin veillait, et s'assurerait que Severus ne manque de rien.

La seconde lettre de sa mère était tâchée de larmes.  
Eileen venait d'apprendre que son fils avait rejoint les Mangemorts et elle se reprochait de l'avoir abandonné à son sort. Bien qu'elle soit horrifiée d'apprendre les choix de son enfant, elle lui écrivait qu'elle était certaine qu'il restait au fond de lui le petit garçon affectueux qu'il avait été, celui qu'elle aimait tendrement. Elle lui pardonnait bien évidemment, en espérant qu'un jour son fils adoré se détourne des ténèbres.

En prenant la troisième lettre, Severus avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa mère n'était pas morte lorsqu'il l'avait cru. Il aurait peut être du se sentir furieux ou abandonné, mais il la comprenait. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois blessée, qu'il pouvait comprendre son envie de fuir ce mari violent.

Dans la troisième et ultime lettre, datant de 1978, Eileen lui annonçait la mort de Rose Evans, la mère de Lily. Elle avait soutenu George, parce qu'il l'avait aidée, et ils avaient commencé à entretenir une liaison. Visiblement, sa propre mère était tombée amoureuse du père de sa Lily.  
Tobias mort, Eileen avait voulu revenir dans la vie de son fils, mais son statut de Mangemort l'en avait dissuadée. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait être une faiblesse pour son enfant et elle ne voulait pas que Voldemort ne puisse se servir d'elle pour l'obliger à commettre des horreurs - plus encore que ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Ainsi, elle était resté cachée. Soigneusement cachée.

En novembre 1979, juste après que Severus eut révélé la prophétie, Eileen apprenait deux nouvelles. Elle était miraculeusement enceinte de George et elle souffrait d'un cancer du sein, à un stade avancé.  
Après en avoir longuement débattu avec George, Eileen décida de ne pas révéler à Severus qu'elle était en vie. Son retour alors qu'elle était condamnée ne serait qu'une torture pour son garçon. Elle allait mourir pour de bon, juste après avoir donné la vie une nouvelle fois. A son âge, la grossesse qu'elle menait était périlleuse, mais elle était déterminée à donner la vie une fois encore.

Elle mit Lily dans la confidence, lui faisant jurer le secret. Lui faisant jurer de s'occuper du bébé qui serait son demi-frère ou sa demi-sœur.  
Un peu plus tard, Lily annonçait sa grossesse également, et elle devenait la cible de Voldemort.

Puisque sa vie était menacée, Lily se cacha avec soin. Ainsi, personne ne sut qu'elle fit une fausse couche en apprenant la mort de George, son père.  
Eileen fut la pour la soutenir. Déterminée, la mère de Severus lui proposa de lui confier son enfant. Elle allait mourir, son cancer devenait de plus en plus agressif. Les potions sorcières ne pouvaient rien pour elle, et les soins moldus auraient mis son bébé en péril…

Son fils naquit le 31 juillet 1980. Épuisée par l'accouchement, Eileen eut juste le temps d'embrasser son bébé et de remercier Lily avant de rendre l'âme dans le plus grand secret.  
Le bébé avait les cheveux noirs d'Eileen Prince et les yeux verts de George Evans. En accord avec son époux, Lily annonça la naissance de leur enfant, Harry Potter. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas réellement son fils biologique, il était son petit frère et elle l'aimait déjà à la folie.

Ainsi donc, Severus avait un frère.  
Un frère qu'il avait détesté au premier regard pour de mauvaises raisons.  
Un frère pour qui les deux femmes de sa vie s'étaient sacrifiées, sans la moindre hésitation.

Une bouffée de haine le remplit, alors qu'il accusait dans son esprit le jeune Harry d'avoir tué Eileen et Lily.  
Puis, il relut les mots de sa mère et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été heureuse d'avoir un autre enfant. George Evans l'avait sauvée, il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie.  
Dans sa lettre à son fils aîné, Eileen espérait qu'il serait un bon grand frère, qu'il prendrait soin du bébé qui allait naître.

Quoi qu'il puisse dire, Harry était le dernier lien avec sa mère. Eileen avait voulu qu'il vive et Lily avait respecté les volontés de sa belle mère.

Incapable d'ordonner ses pensées, Severus s'enivra méthodiquement. Il lui faudrait prendre une décision, mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'oublier son cœur qui se brisait encore et encore. S'il n'était pas devenu Mangemort, il aurait pu serrer sa mère dans ses bras une fois de plus.  
Lui, le Maître des Potions aurait peut être pu créer une potion pour la sauver, puisque ses professeurs l'avaient un jour qualifié de génie dans cet art…  
S'il n'avait pas pris la marque, il aurait revu sa mère. Il aurait été à ses côtés, depuis le tout début. Et Lily n'aurait pas été mise en danger.

Fort heureusement, le lendemain matin était un samedi et Severus n'eut pas à expliquer sa monstrueuse gueule de bois. Avec l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crâne, il avala une potion pour le mal de tête et retrouva un peu de lucidité.  
Les derniers vestiges de son ivresse disparurent alors qu'il voyait les parchemins abandonnés sur sa table, couvert de l'écriture de sa mère.

L'esprit plus clair, il se souvint.  
Il avait un frère. Avec le recul, il devait admettre que Harry n'avait rien en commun avec James Potter. Il n'était pas arrogant, il ne se pavanait pas même si Severus le lui reprochait souvent.  
Harry était têtu. Terriblement têtu et obstiné. Comme Eileen l'avait été, comme Severus l'était lui aussi.

Harry avait les yeux de Lily, bien sûr. Les yeux des Evans. Transmis par George. Le père de son amie avait eu lui aussi les yeux émeraude après tout.

Il y avait autre chose aussi que Harry avait en commun avec Severus : cette ombre au fond du regard, cette crainte face aux gestes brusques, cette avidité de recevoir de l'affection. Le Maître des potions avait voulu imaginer un Survivant choyé et gâté mais tout lui hurlait qu'il avait eu une enfance aussi déplorable que la sienne…

Ce fut probablement d'imaginer la détresse de sa mère si elle savait que son second fils était lui aussi victime de mauvais traitements qui décida Severus. Lily aussi serait dévastée, elle qui avait pris leur petit frère sous son aile et qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'il vive.

Il avait un frère. Il n'était plus seul au monde, désormais. Il avait le pouvoir de protéger Harry, de le soustraire aux moldus qui le traitaient si mal. Bien évidemment, ce serait compliqué. Il avait attaqué frontalement le garçon, perdu dans sa haine envers James.  
Severus ferma les yeux un long moment, se forçant à se calmer.

Il avait pris sa décision et son cœur battait follement. Sa vie allait changer et il devait avouer qu'il avait peur.

Le Maître des potions laissa passer le week-end. Il voulait faire les choses correctement, et il devait se préparer, accepter complètement la situation.  
Le lundi matin, il avait cours avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard de première année. Comme toujours, toute son attention était focalisée sur Harry. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche. Il se contenta de l'observer.

Le professeur se rendit compte avec surprise que Harry pourrait probablement être doué en potions. Ou au moins, bien moins mauvais qu'il ne l'était. Il avait des gestes sûrs, même s'il hésitait et tremblait dès qu'il surprenait le regard de son professeur sur lui. Et sa potion aurait certainement était meilleure s'il n'y avait pas eu les ingrédients jetés au hasard par les Serpentard.

Juste avant la fin du cours, il prit la parole.  
\- Potter. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir. Vingt heures.  
Il reçut un regard rageur, qu'il ignora. Le garçon devait penser qu'il recevait une retenue de plus - et encore une fois totalement injustifiée. Avec un léger amusement, Severus constata que le gamin soutenait son regard sans peur, et il commença à se demander s'ils pourraient être proches un jour, comme les frères qu'ils étaient.

Le soir même, Severus attendait dans son bureau, impatient. Il avait métamorphosé les chaises en bois inconfortables qu'il utilisait pour rendre mal à l'aise les élèves qu'il convoquait en confortables fauteuils, et il avait demandé aux elfes un en-cas. L'heure à laquelle il l'avait convoqué obligerait le Gryffondor à manquer le repas, mais Severus voulait pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui, si le gamin le voulait. Il aurait probablement beaucoup de questions…

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, Severus inspira pour se donner du courage et invita son élève à entrer. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas et écarquilla les yeux face aux fauteuils.  
Sans un mot, Severus lui indiqua le siège libre.

Méfiant, le jeune homme prit place, regardant autour de lui avec une lueur de curiosité dans son regard vert. Avec un soupir, Severus lui désigna le repas et l'invita à se servir d'un ton qu'il espérait aimable.  
Le gamin plissa les yeux, indécis, et secoua lentement la tête, le front plissé. Severus eut le souffle coupé en retrouvant une expression de sa mère sur le visage qu'il pensait haïr de toutes ses forces. Il se demanda comment il avait pu être si aveugle et trouver une ressemblance entre Harry et James Potter.

Mais le monde magique avait tant entendu parler de Harry Potter que tous avaient décidé que le garçon ressemblait à l'Auror héroïque qui avait donné sa vie dans la lutte contre Voldemort.  
Sa tignasse noire et ses lunettes avaient suffi pour que tous reconnaissent James Potter en lui, et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était une carte de visite en soi : personne n'irait imaginer contester son identité, pas alors qu'il était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
James était mort depuis tellement longtemps après tout, que l'imaginaire collectif avait alimenté la légende du fils qui était le sosie de son père.

Harry se tortilla sur son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise. Severus lissa sa robe de potionniste du plat de la main pour se donner du courage, puis il commença à parler, d'une voix inhabituellement douce. Pour la toute première fois, il se résolut à utiliser le prénom du garçon, refusant de continuer à l'appeler "Potter".  
\- Harry. J'ai reçu une lettre qui te concernait. Plus exactement, qui nous concernait. C'est… au sujet de tes parents.

Immédiatement, le garçon se pencha vers son professeur, oubliant sa méfiance.  
Severus croisa le regard vert, et il se frotta les yeux, se sentant soudain effrayé par l'expression du gamin. Visiblement, il avait attiré l'attention de Harry et ce dernier attendait désormais la suite avec une impatience avide à peine dissimulée.  
\- J'ignore comment te dire… Je crois que le mieux est que je te fasse lire le courrier que j'ai reçu. Ensuite… Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Par contre, je te demanderai de ne pas en parler pour l'instant. A personne.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide et intéressé sur la liasse de feuillets que tenait Severus, puis il hocha la tête, d'un air résolu. Il était prêt à promettre n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse en savoir plus sur ses parents…  
Severus hésita encore une fois, conscient que Harry Potter allait découvrir sa propre enfance malheureuse et qu'il pourrait le ridiculiser s'il lui en prenait l'envie comme James Potter l'avait fait autrefois. Cependant, il s'obligea à tendre les parchemins tout en gardant un visage neutre.

Harry se plongea dans la lecture. Severus faisait mine de regarder dans le vide, pour ne pas croiser les yeux du garçon, mais il voyait du coin de l'œil la tête brune se lever et l'observer de temps à autre, pensivement.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier feuillet, celui qui expliquait sa présence en cet instant aux côtés de son professeur, le jeune homme hoqueta de stupeur. Persuadé qu'il allait être rejeté, Severus afficha un visage impassible et ignora les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Harry resta silencieux longuement, réfléchissant visiblement. Lorsqu'il rendit les lettres à Severus, la main de celui-ci trembla un court instant, mais l'homme se reprit rapidement. Pas assez vite cependant pour que sa réaction ne passe inaperçue.  
Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec étonnement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis il posa une question qui déstabilisa complètement son professeur.  
\- Est-ce que vous me détestez ?

Severus cligna des yeux puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Non.  
C'était la vérité après tout. Il ne pouvait pas haïr son petit frère. Voyant que sa réponse abrupte ne semblait pas convaincre le garçon, il soupira.  
\- Je détestais James Potter.

Harry hésita, et hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.  
\- Pourtant, tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à mes parents. Que j'ai les yeux de ma mère.  
Severus eut un rire triste.  
\- C'est exact. Tu as les yeux de Lily. Les yeux de George Evans, son père, plus exactement. Quand à tes cheveux noirs, tu noteras que les miens le sont aussi. Ma mère… Ma mère avait les cheveux noirs. Tout comme nous. Pour le reste… si on ôte ces affreuses lunettes, tu ne ressembles pas tant à James que ça. Crois moi, j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir depuis… depuis que je sais.

Le garçon eut un sourire triste en remontant machinalement ses lunettes. Severus resta silencieux, lui laissant du temps. Tout son monde devait être en train de s'effondrer et il ne comptait pas le brusquer. Il avait toute une vie d'erreurs à rattraper après tout.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment Mangemort ?  
Severus remonta lentement la manche de sa robe et exhiba son bras marqué, en détournant la tête.  
\- J'ai pris la marque effectivement, il y a longtemps. Je sortais tout juste de Poudlard et je pensais ne pas avoir d'autre option. Cependant, j'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs, et j'ai accepté de rejoindre Dumbledore. Je continue de jouer les Mangemorts aux yeux de tous pour mieux informer le Directeur de ce qui se passe.  
Harry se pencha vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Vous êtes un espion ?

Severus hésita. S'il répondait, il mettait sa vie entre les mains d'un enfant de onze ans qu'il avait malmené. Cependant, s'il voulait obtenir sa confiance, il lui devait toute la vérité.  
\- Oui. Depuis des années, je suis un espion.

L'admiration qui passa dans les yeux verts le déstabilisa, aussi il baissa les yeux sur ses mains sagement jointes sur ses genoux et attendit les prochaines questions.  
Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis, d'une petite voix Harry posa une question qui fit sursauter le maître des potions.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne serais plus obligé de retourner chez les Dursley ?  
Il leva la tête et fixa le gosse. Ce dernier s'empourpra et baissa la tête, mais Severus n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Lui aussi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper à son père au même âge…  
\- Je suppose que tu auras la possibilité de choisir si tu veux rester dans ta famille moldue ou si tu préfères… passer l'été en ma compagnie.  
Severus avait prévu de le mettre en garde sur le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à s'occuper d'enfants hors du cadre scolaire et qu'il ne serait probablement pas un bon tuteur, mais le visage du gosse s'était éclairé et il avait hoché la tête vivement en lui coupant la parole.  
\- Je préfère aller avec vous, Monsieur.

Severus soupira et força un sourire sur son visage. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri qu'il avait l'impression de grimacer. Mais Harry lui rendit son sourire, et le maître des potions sentit son cœur s'emballer comme un cheval sauvage. L'homme hésita et tendit une main pour presser l'épaule de l'enfant.  
\- Lorsque nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer Harry. Nous sommes… frères après tout.

A ces mots, les yeux verts pétillèrent de bonheur et oubliant que c'était son professeur de potions taciturne près de lui, Harry se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.  
Severus resta figé par la surprise, avant de ramener ses mains autour du garçon pour le serrer maladroitement contre lui, appréciant le contact.

Lorsqu'il sentit une humidité suspecte contre son cou, il écarta le jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il pensa immédiatement qu'il était déçu, et qu'il aurait préféré un autre frère. Il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté après tout… Une petite voix mesquine lui souffla que sa propre mère l'avait même abandonné, et qu'il resterait seul jusqu'à sa mort.  
\- Je suis désolé, tu dois être déçu de ne pas avoir un frère plus…  
Mais Harry le coupa.  
\- Non ! Je suis heureux. Vraiment. C'est… C'est vraiment… je pensais être seul, ne plus avoir personne. Les Dursley ne m'aiment pas, et ne veulent pas de moi. Et vous… tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire, si tu ne voulais pas de moi.

L'incertitude du garçon permit à Severus de se calmer, et un farouche sentiment de protection l'envahit. Il détesta immédiatement les Dursley, et se jura que plus jamais son petit frère n'aurait l'occasion de se sentir rejeté. Il allait prendre son rôle à cœur et il allait s'occuper du jeune homme en mémoire de sa mère.  
Avec un grognement, il attira le gamin dans ses bras, une fois encore et murmura les mots qui allaient sceller leur destin.  
\- Nous sommes frères et je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Même si je dois oublier mon rôle d'espion pour m'occuper de toi, peu importe. J'ai juré après la mort de Lily que je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive et désormais j'ai une raison supplémentaire de tenir cette promesse.


	2. Harry

La toute première fois que Harry Potter avait vu Severus Rogue, il avait croisé son regard sombre posé sur lui, plein d'une colère contenue, et il avait frissonné mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que l'homme le détestait, alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.  
Face au regard perçant, sa cicatrice l'avait soudainement fait souffrir et il avait porté la main à sa tête, tandis que l'homme en noir sursautait et plissait les yeux, plein de suspicion.

Le jeune Harry avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il était un sorcier, et il découvrait le monde magique avec un regard émerveillé, et au travers de ses yeux tout lui semblait parfait et idéal. Même si les autres lui avaient parlé de certains mauvais côtés, le garçon ne les voyait pas. Rien ne pouvait assombrir son enthousiasme et sa joie d'être un sorcier.

Harry s'était demandé si le regard onyx intense était la cause de sa soudaine douleur, et il s'était penché vers Ron - qui était en bonne voie de devenir son premier meilleur ami de toute sa vie - pour l'interroger.  
Le rouquin, en voyant qui Harry désignait, avait fait une grimace, et il avait haussé les épaules avec une moue renfrognée.  
\- C'est Rogue, le prof de potions. Mes frères disent que c'est un sadique, il déteste les Gryffondor plus que tout. Crois-moi, mieux vaut rester en dehors de son chemin !

Harry avait hoché la tête, songeur. L'homme l'intriguait. Il nota soigneusement dans son esprit les mots de son ami, pensant qu'il récoltait ce regard parce qu'il avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor. Il espérait que sa maison n'aurait pas d'incidence sur ses résultats scolaires. En ce début d'année, dans ce monde inconnu mais accueillant, il voulait montrer le meilleur de lui même. Hors de questions de risquer d'être renvoyé auprès de sa si désagréable famille !

Le premier cours de potions avait donné le ton de leurs relations à venir. Alors qu'il était pleinement attentif, copiant avec soin chaque mot du potionniste, fasciné par sa façon de s'exprimer et par la façon dont il maniait les mots - presque avec poésie, l'homme avait soudain fondu sur lui, et l'avait interrogé sèchement, l'humiliant à chaque question parce qu'il ignorait les réponses alors même que sa camarade Hermione semblait les connaître.  
Le jeune garçon sentait la colère monter en lui, alors qu'il était traité injustement. Il n'avait rien fait pour mettre l'homme en colère, après tout. Campé sur son indignation, il lui tint tête, les yeux brillants. Il répondit sèchement à l'homme qu'il ne savait pas mais que sa camarade semblait prête à répondre, et il récolta sa première retenue assortie d'un retrait de points.

Ainsi, Harry commença à détester l'homme pour de bon, et il était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il répondait à l'homme, flirtant dangereusement avec l'insolence, incapable de l'ignorer. Après tout, c'était son professeur qui avait ouvert les hostilités à son encontre, et Harry n'était pas décidé à se laisser marcher dessus.  
Les cours avec lui devenaient une véritable passe d'armes, et à chaque fois Harry faisait perdre des points à sa maison, provoquant l'indignation générale des rouge et or. Heureusement, ses camarades faisaient bloc derrière lui, trouvant le comportement de Rogue injuste et Harry était soutenu.

Le professeur ne cachait pas son mépris, et toute occasion de rabaisser le jeune homme était bonne à prendre. Les camarades de Harry n'osaient pas protester pendant les cours de potions, observant le désastre d'un œil rond. Même si le professeur Rogue avait une réputation terrible et qu'il terrorisait les premières années - et au-delà - les affrontements avec Harry Potter prenaient des proportions démesurées, inédites.

Harry avait admis que son professeur le détestait pour une raison mystérieuse et il brûlait de savoir pourquoi. Cependant, il n'était pas fou au point de poser directement la question au principal intéressé.  
Mais le garçon était têtu et tenace, et il comptait bien chercher les réponses à ses questions sans jamais baisser les bras. Rogue cachait quelque chose, il en était certain.

Harry détestait le lundi matin. Ron semblait d'accord avec ses arguments, notamment lorsqu'il avait mentionné le cours de potions interminable qui leur paraissait comme un châtiment à la sortie du week-end.  
En règle générale, le jeune garçon se rendait à son cours à contrecœur, s'installait en silence - non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais au professeur - et tentait tant bien que mal de brasser la potion demandée sans la moindre motivation. Si dans tous ses cours, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, brûlant de faire ses preuves, en potions il se contentait du minimum sans même en avoir honte.  
Puisque le professeur partial avait déterminé qu'il était mauvais, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Aussi Harry préférait mobiliser son énergie pour des activités plus plaisantes - comme le Quidditch par exemple. Ou approfondir son lien quasi-fraternel avec son ami Ron.  
Entre les réflexions acides et les moqueries de Rogue, et les ingrédients jetés dans son chaudron par les Serpentard menés par Malefoy, il obtenait la plupart du temps un résultat incertain bien loin de ce qui était attendu. Et c'était l'occasion pour l'odieux Rogue de lui retirer des points, encore et encore, ou de le coller en retenue.

Jusqu'à ce lundi particulier.  
Harry s'était levé comme à son habitude, maussade, et il avait traîné les pieds jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Habituellement il discutait avec animation avec Ron, joyeux et rieur. Le lundi matin, il marmonnait et répondait par monosyllabes, se préparant à la matinée terrible qui l'attendait.  
Ensuite, avec un soupir, il avait suivi ses camarades jusque dans les cachots et s'était installé dans la salle de cours de potions au dernier moment, quelques secondes avant d'être en retard.  
Lorsque Rogue était entré quelques secondes plus tard, Harry avait froncé les sourcils. Son professeur semblait étrange. Différent. Il le regardait suffisamment avec colère pour se rendre immédiatement compte que quelque chose clochait.

Déjà, il l'avait fixé un long moment, mais n'avait pas fait la moindre réflexion. Pas la moindre moquerie, pas la moindre allusion à sa célébrité ou à ses résultats minables en potion. Pas de retrait de points sur sa façon de se tenir, sur l'absence de son livre de potions devant lui ou sur son air encore endormi. Pas de remarque sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, ou sur sa cravate de travers. Le regard sombre avait juste glissé sur lui, l'observant attentivement avec un micro froncement de sourcils, avait de se détourner et de commencer le cours de sa voix doucereuse - mais tranchante comme l'acier.

Puis, le cours avait commencé comme habituellement. Mais Harry n'avait pas reçu la moindre remarque sur son travail alors qu'il coupait grossièrement les ingrédients. Il sentait le regard attentif de Rogue sur lui, mais l'homme ne semblait pas aussi hostile qu'à son habitude. Plus… pensif. Lentement, les épaules de Harry se détendirent et il aborda le cours moins stressé qu'à son habitude. Ses gestes se firent moins saccadés et il n'hésitait plus autant.

Harry était bien plus détendu et il eut l'impression de mieux se débrouiller, malgré les ingrédients qui arrivaient dans son chaudron venant du côté des vert et argent. Il n'espérait plus de compliments, mais il pensait s'en tirer mieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut être arriverait il à un résultat passable ?  
Il serra cependant les poings quand Rogue lança d'un ton froid :  
\- Potter. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir. Vingt heures.  
Il regrettait d'avoir pensé que l'homme avait changé : visiblement Rogue restait le même connard injuste que le reste du temps. Cette fois, il ne donnait même pas de justification à sa retenue.

Furieux, le Gryffondor lança un regard noir à son professeur, se mordant la langue pour ne rien dire et pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était reproché, mais il ne posa pas la moindre question. De toutes façons, Rogue aurait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Cette fois, il avait probablement respiré trop fort !  
Il entassa ses affaires dans son sac rageusement, se maudissant d'avoir cru - espéré - que son professeur puisse être impartial pour une fois. C'était stupide d'espérer l'impressionner pour qu'il change d'avis et ne cesse de le houspiller en permanence…

Le reste de la journée, il traîna sa mauvaise humeur d'un cours à l'autre, répondant à ses camarades par monosyllabes. Ron lui jetait des regards inquiets, et il ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son état, comme s'il comprenait. Au contraire, il le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en restant à ses côtés, présence apaisante. Son amitié fut un baume sur l'esprit agité de Harry, et il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant au moment de rejoindre les cachots. L'heure de la retenue tombait pile au moment du dîner, et finalement résigné, Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir jeûner. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il manquerait un repas, et probablement pas la dernière fois s'il devait retourner chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année scolaire…

Harry se présenta à l'heure pile dans les cachots déserts - tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle à cette heure - et le jeune homme frissonna, soudain indécis. La haine de Rogue à son égard lui avait fait soupçonner qu'il puisse lui vouloir du mal, et Ron n'avait pas hésité à appuyer son hypothèse, jurant avoir entendu ses parents mentionner qu'il faisait de la Magie Noire. Qu'il était amis avec d'anciens Mangemorts - et que peut être la chauve-souris des cachots en était un.  
Harry pinça fermement les lèvres et repoussa toutes ces idées stupides qui lui faisaient battre le cœur d'appréhension. Rogue ne pouvait pas être si mauvais malgré son apparence et son caractère. Dumbledore était après tout un sorcier puissant - le plus puissant depuis Merlin selon Ron lui-même - et le Directeur de Poudlard ne laisserait certainement pas un professeur adepte de Magie Noire au contact des écoliers. De plus, Dumbledore n'avait jamais semblé se méfier de Rogue et n'avait jamais cherché à soustraire Harry à ces retenues régulières, preuve qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité même s'il passait un moment désagréable.  
C'était une chose d'avoir ces arguments dans la sécurité de son dortoir, bien installé dans son lit confortable et c'en était une autre que de se le répéter dans les cachots humides, devant la porte du professeur irascible ! D'un coup, Harry était bien moins convaincu de sa sécurité et il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne devrait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et aller supplier Dumbledore d'intervenir pour qu'il n'ait plus à subir ces stupides retenues…

Décidé, Harry repoussa toutes ses craintes - et toutes les suppositions farfelues de Ron - pour frapper timidement à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions. Il était un courageux Gryffondor pas un stupide trouillard qui avait peur de son ombre après tout !

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la retenue, il s'était préparé à devoir astiquer des chaudrons ou toute autre tâche ingrate et potentiellement humiliante. C'était le genre de tâches que l'homme semblait affectionner, surveillant ses victimes du coin de l'œil en corrigeant des copies, biffant d'une plume rageuse les parchemins de rouge. Aussi, en ouvrant doucement la porte, Harry se figea, surpris, en notant les fauteuils confortable et son professeur qui l'attendait, calme et posé - bien loin de la fureur froide qui semblait toujours l'animer à son contact.  
Il fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, et attendit, ne comprenant pas. Un instant il crut avoir mal compris le jour de la retenue et il s'apprêta à recevoir la fureur de Rogue mais rien ne se passa. Ou plutôt, Rogue soupira et l'accueillit d'un très infime hochement de tête.

Rogue l'invita à s'asseoir, et Harry obtempéra. Même si le professeur était… horrible avec lui, il était la figure d'autorité et Harry avait appris à obéir parfaitement dès son plus jeune âge. Même s'il aimait le défier, il n'était pas fou au point de se rebeller dans ces conditions. Il nota la nourriture sur la table, et sa confusion s'accrut. L'homme n'était pas cruel au point de manger devant lui alors qu'il l'obligeait à manquer le repas… C'était plus le comportement de son oncle Vernon, ça !  
Un instant, le jeune homme eut l'impression que Rogue était mal à l'aise, mais il repoussa fermement cette idée. Cet homme était un roc, il ne devait jamais avoir peur, ou jamais connaître l'incertitude. Il était même prêt à parier que s'il était blessé, il garderait son visage impassible, et ne montrerait pas la moindre émotion.

D'un ton un peu brusque, l'homme l'invita à se servir en lui désignant un petit plat de sandwiches, et Harry cligna stupidement des yeux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec Rogue, il n'était visiblement pas lui-même.  
Distraitement, en secouant la tête pour refuser - même s'il avait faim il n'avait pas confiance, l'homme était capable de tester l'une de ses potions sur lui après tout - Harry se jura qu'après cette entrevue étrange il irait voir Dumbledore pour lui signaler le comportement étrange du professeur de potions. Le Directeur lui avait demandé de lui reporter tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire le concernant après tout. Surtout depuis cette retenue dans la forêt interdite où il avait fait face avec l'assassin de ses parents.

Mal à l'aise, impatient que tout se termine, Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. Cependant, il sursauta lorsque son professeur s'adressa à lui, d'un ton plutôt aimable.  
\- Harry. J'ai reçu une lettre qui te concernait. Plus exactement, qui nous concernait. C'est… au sujet de tes parents.  
Aussitôt, toute l'attention de Harry se focalisa sur l'homme, et il se pencha vers lui, avide d'en savoir plus et impatient. Il ignora le tutoiement et l'usage de son prénom, même si ce n'était pas du tout la façon de parler de son professeur, bien au contraire. Et l'homme n'avait plus cette répugnance au fond de ses yeux, ce qui était une amélioration certaine.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il rêvait d'en savoir plus au sujet de ses parents. Chez sa famille moldue, c'était un tabou. Jamais il ne devait parler d'eux sous peine d'être puni. Sans compter que l'Oncle Vernon se faisait ensuite un malin plaisir à les dépeindre comme des criminels, de la pire façon qui soit. Harry était furieux de voir la mémoire de ses parents salie, et il était certain que son oncle lui mentait éhontément. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas être de tels monstres. Il les idéalisait peut être, mais au fond de lui, il sentait confusément qu'ils avaient été bons et qu'ils l'avaient aimé énormément. Et lors de leur première rencontre, Hagrid avait confirmé cette hypothèse, le rendant presque euphorique.

Son arrivée dans le monde magique lui avait au moins permis d'en savoir un peu plus, de connaître leurs noms, de savoir que son père avait été un joueur de Quidditch talentueux - et qu'il semblait avoir hérité de ses dons. Il en savait peu au sujet de sa mère, hormis le fait qu'il avait ses yeux. Cependant, il avait enfin appris qu'ils avaient été des gens bien. Courageux et engagés, ils avaient donné leur vie pour le sauver lui, preuve de leur amour infini.

S'il avait à choisir, il préférerait obtenir des informations de n'importe qui d'autre que du professeur Rogue, bien sûr. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'écouter attentivement et en silence, et d'accepter tout ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir.

\- J'ignore comment te dire… Je crois que le mieux est que je te fasse lire le courrier que j'ai reçu. Ensuite… Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Par contre, je te demanderai de ne pas en parler pour l'instant. A personne.

Les mots hésitants de son professeur le laissèrent perplexe. Si c'était au sujet de ses parents, pourquoi son professeur avait il reçu le courrier les concernant ?  
Il jeta un regard d'envie non dissimulé sur la liasse de feuilles couverte d'une écriture serrée et soignée, et il hocha machinalement la tête.

Sa curiosité prenait le dessus sur tout le reste, et maintenant, il était prêt à promettre n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il sache enfin de quoi il s'agissait. Il garderait le secret - quel qu'il soit - comme son professeur le voulait.  
Il s'attendait presque à une réflexion sarcastique de son professeur, comme il en avait l'habitude. Une remarque désagréable, une moquerie quelconque. Mais l'homme resta parfaitement silencieux, laissant entrevoir un bref instant son indécision. Puis, il lui tendit les parchemins, reprenant son visage lisse de tout sentiment.

Harry se saisit des précieux feuillets - ça avait visiblement autant de valeur pour lui que pour Rogue - et il les garda dans sa main quelques longues secondes, son regard naviguant entre la lettre et le visage de son professeur. Lorsque l'homme détourna le regard comme si la situation ne le concernait pas, Harry se mordilla la lèvre puis se décida enfin.

En lisant la première lettre, il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, la première page ne le concernait pas. Elle était de la mère de son professeur, et il apprit que l'homme avait eu une enfance encore plus terrible que la sienne.  
Son oncle et sa tante le détestaient, il n'était ni aimé ni désiré, sous alimenté, et malmené. Il avait grandi dans un placard sombre et misérable, n'ayant ni jouet ni possessions - tous ses vêtements étaient ceux que son cousin ne portait plus. Il devait faire toutes les taches ménagères, le jardinage et tout ce qui passait par la tête de sa famille. Son cousin le martyrisait et l'empêchait d'avoir des amis. Parfois, il se faisait bousculer, et à quelques reprises Vernon l'avait giflé - surtout quand il y avait des manifestations évidentes de magie. Mais au moins, il n'était pas battu et il n'avait pas vu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde se faire battre, jour après jour.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil pensifs à l'homme, alors que son opinion sur lui changeait au fil des mots qu'il lisait. Pour autant, à aucun moment son professeur ne le regarda, alors même qu'il découvrait ses secrets les plus intimes.

Dans le second feuillet il apprit que son professeur avait été Mangemort, et il se crispa, sans pour autant le montrer. Il ne voyait pas encore le rapport avec lui, même si sa mère avait été vaguement citée. Visiblement elle avait été une amie de son professeur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'était l'indication que l'homme n'était pas si vieux qu'il le pensait : il devait avoir le même âge que ses parents, s'il les avait côtoyé à Poudlard.  
Il était surtout mention de son grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cependant, Tante Pétunia avait une photo de grand-père George et de grand-mère Rose dans le salon. Harry l'avait souvent regardé, en cachette, essayant de deviner à quoi sa mère avait pu ressembler, refusant de se baser sur sa tante au physique ingrat pour imaginer sa mère adorée.  
Il ne les avait jamais connu, il savait qu'ils étaient morts avant sa naissance, et il ne s'était jamais posé de questions à leur sujet. Mais désormais, ce grand-père venant en aide à une sorcière lui paraissait être un homme bon. Un homme qu'il aurait aimé connaître.  
Contrairement à ce que disait Tante Pétunia, grand-père George ne l'aurait peut être pas détesté. L'homme n'aurait pas eu honte d'avoir un petit-fils tel que lui. Peut être même qu'il lui aurait offert de bon cœur un foyer, pour lui permettre de grandir heureux ?

Finalement, Harry passa à la dernière feuille.  
Il y apprenait la mort de sa grand-mère Rose. Puis… la relation entre la mère de son professeur et son grand-père George. Il fronça les sourcils à la mention de la grossesse annoncée. Ainsi, il aurait… un oncle ou une tante qui serait le frère ou la sœur de son professeur ? Il était certain que si c'était le cas, tante Pétunia n'était pas au courant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre membre de la famille, sinon il était certain que les Dursley l'auraient expédié chez lui ou elle avec pertes et fracas.  
Et puis, l'impensable.

Harry hoqueta, en découvrant que tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru n'était qu'une illusion. Il lut et relut les mots, découvrant qu'il n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter.  
Ses parents étaient Eileen Prince, sorcière, et George Evans, moldu. Et il avait un demi-frère. Un demi-frère adulte, qui se trouvait actuellement face à lui.

C'était cette dernière information qui le perturbait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Après tout, ce frère tombé du ciel l'avait toujours détesté en apparence. Il avait subi les brimades et les retenues, et c'était peut être le signe que lui non plus ne voulait pas de lui.

Sa main retomba sur ses genoux, tenant toujours les lettres, et il resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague, essayant de décider comment il devait réagir.  
Finalement, il soupira doucement, essayant d'oublier ses peurs et il rendit la lettre à son professeur.

S'il n'avait pas été pleinement attentif, il aurait manqué le léger tremblement qui agita brièvement la main de Severus Rogue. Lui, cet homme si sûr de lui, si fort, si puissant, semblait à cet instant vulnérable. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu son monde s'effondrer. Le potionniste aussi devait composer avec cette révélation surprenante, ce secret de famille caché toutes ces années.  
Harry leva ses yeux verts vers l'homme, étonné, et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Ce fut cette parcelle d'humanité qui poussa Harry à poser la première question qui lui passait par la tête. - Est-ce que vous me détestez ?  
C'était l'occasion idéale de savoir enfin ce que son professeur - son demi-frère - lui reprochait.

Rogue leva un sourcil étonné, et il eut l'air réellement surpris. Sa réponse fut brusque et brève.  
\- Non.

Quelque part le jeune garçon en fut soulagé. Après tout, ils étaient de la même famille. Cependant, il fronça rapidement les sourcils, frustré de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il s'était montré aussi… froid et injuste à son égard.  
L'homme reprit la parole, attirant son attention.  
\- Je détestais James Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tout prenait un sens, maintenant. Tout le monde lui avait répété depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard à quel point il ressemblait à son père James Potter. Ses cheveux bruns, sa tignasse ébouriffée, ses lunettes rondes.  
Son professeur avait seulement reporté son ressentiment sur lui, surtout alors qu'il devait entendre à l'envi à quel point le fils ressemblait au père…  
Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que Severus Rogue ne le détestait pas. Mais cette histoire de ressemblance l'interpella et il se mordilla la lèvre, perplexe.

\- Pourtant, tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à mes parents. Que j'ai les yeux de ma mère.  
Son professeur laissa échapper un léger rire, tout sauf joyeux. Harry le fixa entre ses cils, étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un tel son venant de lui. Depuis le début de l'année, jamais le sombre professeur n'avait juste simplement sourit…

\- C'est exact. Tu as les yeux de Lily. Les yeux de George Evans, son père, plus exactement. Quand à tes cheveux noirs, tu noteras que les miens le sont aussi. Ma mère… Ma mère avait les cheveux noirs. Tout comme nous. Pour le reste… si on ôte ces affreuses lunettes, tu ne ressembles pas tant à James que ça. Crois moi, j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir depuis… depuis que je sais.

Harry hocha la tête tristement. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point les gens ne cherchaient pas plus loin que les apparences. Tout le monde pensait tout savoir sur lui, sur sa vie, et personne ne soupçonnerait qu'il n'était pas réellement le fils de James et Lily. Surtout après le sacrifice de Lily pour sa vie.

Le Gryffondor leva soudain la tête, se souvenant d'un passage de la lettre qui l'avait interpellé.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment Mangemort ?

Avec une fascination morbide, Harry observa l'homme remonter sa manche et exposer la marque des Ténèbres. Le tatouage était grisâtre, presque délavé, comme passé par le temps, mais il était bien présent. Ainsi donc, il se découvrait un frère qui appartenait au groupe qui voulait sa mort…  
L'explication de Rogue cependant le rassura.  
\- J'ai pris la marque effectivement, il y a longtemps. Je sortais tout juste de Poudlard et je pensais ne pas avoir d'autre option. Cependant, j'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs, et j'ai accepté de rejoindre Dumbledore. Je continue de jouer les Mangemorts aux yeux de tous pour mieux informer le Directeur de ce qui se passe.  
\- Vous êtes un espion ?  
La question avait aussitôt fusé, pleine d'espoir. Quelque part, ça lui semblerait logique, et ça expliquerait la confiance de Dumbledore à son égard.

Il nota l'hésitation de son professeur. Le cœur battant, il attendit la réponse.  
\- Oui. Depuis des années, je suis un espion.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, ce frère qui prenait tous les risques pour la bonne cause, et il le regarda autrement. Du bâtard désagréable, il devenait un héros. Son héros.  
Son professeur sembla gêné, et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, attendant visiblement les prochaines questions avec une patience inédite.

Harry plissa le front, essayant de réfléchir, mais toutes ces nouvelles informations tournaient dans sa tête, l'étourdissant. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, et il devait digérer tout ça… Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et de juste accepter toute cette folle situation.

D'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se redressa, les yeux brillant d'espoir, le cœur battant.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne serais plus obligé de retourner chez les Dursley ?

Son professeur se renfrogna légèrement et ses poings se crispèrent, et Harry pensa immédiatement qu'il allait refuser. Peut être qu'il voyait toujours James Potter en lui. Il se jura de ne pas montrer sa déception mais la réponse le surprit.  
\- Je suppose que tu auras la possibilité de choisir si tu veux rester dans ta famille moldue ou si tu préfères… passer l'été en ma compagnie.

Le soulagement déferla sur Harry et il eut un large sourire ravi. Il ne laissa pas à Severus la possibilité d'émettre une objection ou une restriction, trop heureux d'échapper enfin à sa vie misérable à Privet Drive.  
\- Je préfère aller avec vous, Monsieur.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et l'homme sourit à l'enfant. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avec confiance, son cœur se réchauffant à cette légère marque d'amitié à son égard.

\- Lorsque nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer Harry. Nous sommes… frères après tout.

C'était juste les mots qu'il attendait. Qu'il espérait. Son frère l'acceptait pleinement. Il ne le repoussait pas, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser de bonheur à cet instant.  
S'il n'avait jamais considéré les Dursley réellement de sa famille, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Severus. Comme si son intuition lui hurlait de lui faire confiance malgré leurs débuts compliqués.

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras de son professeur oubliant qui il était, et à quel point il l'avait détesté depuis le début de l'année. Au début, il sentit l'adulte se raidir mais très vite, l'étreinte lui fut rendue.  
Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent de ses yeux, alors qu'il prenait conscience que sa vie allait changer. En mieux. Il avait un frère à découvrir, et même s'il avait reçu la consigne de n'en parler à personne, il était certain que Severus ne passerait plus son temps à l'humilier à chacun de ses cours. Tout serait différent.  
Peut être même qu'il pourrait lui apprendre convenablement l'art délicat des potions et qu'il se découvrirait un don lui aussi !

D'un coup, son professeur - frère - l'écarta de lui, sourcils froncés, le dévisageant avec attention. Surpris, Harry leva ses yeux verts vers lui, et lui rendit son regard au travers de ses larmes. L'homme se renfrogna et marmonna.  
\- Je suis désolé, tu dois être déçu de ne pas avoir un frère plus…  
Horrifié, Harry le coupa. Il ne pouvait certainement pas le laisser penser qu'il n'était pas heureux ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait trop souffert du rejet de sa famille moldue pour faire la même chose, alors même que leur lien de parenté éclaircissait son avenir d'une lueur d'espoir.  
Même s'il ne pouvait pas le formuler clairement dans son esprit, il avait la vague sensation que cette première soirée ensemble conditionnerait leur avenir. C'était le moment décisif, qui leur permettait de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, loin de l'interaction élève - professeur catastrophique qu'ils avaient alors.  
\- Non ! Je suis heureux. Vraiment. C'est… C'est vraiment… je pensais être seul, ne plus avoir personne. Les Dursley ne m'aiment pas, et ne veulent pas de moi. Et vous… tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire, si tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Harry tremblait en attendant la réaction de l'homme devant lui et il vit avec fascination plusieurs émotions se succéder sur son visage - bien trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse les identifier. D'un coup, Severus Rogue grogna et attira le garçon contre lui dans une étreinte étroite, le serrant possessivement contre lui.  
Bien que surpris, Harry n'offrit aucune résistance. Le soulagement de la réaction de son frère lui ôtait toute envie de se débattre même si habituellement il n'aimait pas être contraint de cette façon. Son enfance dans un placard l'avait rendu légèrement claustrophobe.  
\- Nous sommes frères et je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Même si je dois oublier mon rôle d'espion pour m'occuper de toi, peu importe. J'ai juré après la mort de Lily que je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive et désormais j'ai une raison supplémentaire de tenir cette promesse.

A ces mots, Harry s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son frère, la tête tournant presque alors qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Même s'il avait toujours été optimiste, essayant de voir le meilleur dans sa vie compliquée, cette fois, l'espoir qui l'envahissait le réchauffait doucement. Avec un homme tel que Severus Rogue dans sa vie, Serpentard désagréable mais potionniste de génie, espion caché et ancien Mangemort, il était certain que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Et Harry se sentit plus en sécurité que jamais.


End file.
